Saving You
by Dragonachu
Summary: Claire and Steve were torn apart by death, but she never gave up the hope that she would find him again. Finally after so long, she has found him- and has the key to bringing him back. But will it work? A Oneshot of their reunion. Steve/Claire


/ So this fic may seem a bit disjointed and unexplained, but I dreamt this reunion up last night and had to write it down. So here is a brief and very unexplained one shot of their reunion, out of a larger story. If I get some good reviews I might upload the whole thing.

/ StevexClaire

The characters and the Resident Evil series doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><span>Saving You<span>

Claire's hands trembled as she neared the body, lain as if sleeping, on the floor. Her shoes thudded loudly on the dirty laboratory tiles. He had been left there, assumed to be dead, with only a white sheet covering his pale body. She remembered the ghostly whiteness to this skin when she saw him last; an effect of the virus she supposed. It made his red hair look even darker than before and Claire bent down to brush a stray strand from his face. She knew that the group were behind her. Watching her. This is what they had all risked their lives for, so she could reach this room. Reach Steve, and save him. They were silent, but she could almost feel their doubt coming off them in waves. The little band of survivors; bloodied, dishevelled and scared. But Claire put them to the back of her mind. She knew it would work. It had to. She'd never given up the hope that there would be a way of getting him back. Even her own brother had given her the serum with a sad smile on his face. 

"Steve, I..." Claire whispered as she leaned in closer to the body, the words getting stuck in her throat. After a small pause, and without saying anything more, the young woman clutched the glass tube to her chest, knuckles going white as she squeezed. It had to work. Claire knelt on the floor, never taking her eyes off Steve's face. He looked peaceful, but that wasn't like him at all. To see the young man so serious was almost wrong. 

With one last steadying breath Claire pushed the glass tube onto his arm. She could hear the click of the mechanism inside, pushing the tiny needles within the tube into Steve's pale skin. The small amount of liquid inside went down and Claire removed the tube. For a few terrible minutes nothing happened. Nobody moved. Her green eyes darted around his face, searching for a sign it had worked. She found that it was becoming hard to see through the tears that were clouding her vision as the silence stretched on. 

But then she saw it. His eyelids scrunched together and his lips twitched as if trying to form words. Claire wanted to say something to him, make him open his eyes, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. She could hear the group behind her muttering but she didn't care.

"Steve?" She managed to croak. At the sound of her voice Steve opened his eyes slowly, momentarily blinded by the light, but as the world came back into focus he saw her. Claire. Looking at him with such love in her eyes he wondered if he was truly dead afterall. 

"C...Claire." Steve had barely managed to get the word out before the young woman had her head on his chest, the tears now freely flowing, soaking though the sheet that covered him. She hated anyone to see her cry. 

"I never thought I'd see you again." She mumbled into his chest, trying to reign in her tears and get control of herself. 

"Can't get... rid of me that... easy." Steve said, gaining strength, and groaning with the effort to sit up and push Claire back so he could see her face again. He was so intent on just looking at her that he was unaware of the small group of people hanging back by the entrance to the room. He reached out a shaky, pale hand and pressed it against Claire's cheek like he had the last time they were together. She still felt so unnaturally warm. Was his skin still as cold as it appeared? He pulled back slightly to remove his hand from her cheek, but Claire grasped it in both of her own and held it there. They sat like that for a while before Claire smiled warmly and in one swift movement had her arms around him. Steve's entire body ached but he still pulled her close. She rested her chin on his shoulder, despite the coldness of his skin, and put her lips to his ear, whispering so only he could hear.

"I love you too."


End file.
